Forum:Thalia Hale
Name: Thalia Hale Thalia-Hale.jpg|Thalia Phoenix Hale-Fire Nymph.jpg|Phoenix, Thalia's younger brother Gender: Female God Parent: Babi Mortal Parent: Halley Hale Spiecies: Animal Nymph(Baboon) Appearance: Check first pic in slideshow Personality: Thalia is a kind girl who always helps out when she can. She will do anything for does she cares about. She is a person who will always be two steps ahead of her enemy. She is cunning and intelagent and uses her wits to trick people. Thalia is despred for one thing finding her younger brother where ever he is. She hates it when people just waste time when they could spent it with thier family. History: Before Attack: Halley Hale was a worker at a zoo. One day she met Babi, the two of them fell in love and went back to Halley's house. Halley and Babi stayed together for one week but then Babi left her with a note just saying he got a job oppotunity in Australia and decided to go. Nine months later Halley had a baby girl called Thalia. The two of them were very happy. Two years later Babi returned to see Halley. She was so happy two see him again and they stayed together for two weeks but then he had to go again. Again nine months later she had a baby boy called Phoenix. The three of them were very happy together but Halley was always expecting him to reuturn. Thalia was a bright student in school and made many friends, her brother Phoenix also made alot of friends at school. When Thalia was 13 and Phoenix was 10 the two were both found two have ADHD, Halley told the school but the school refuced to help them out. When the summer holidays began, Halley was killed by a monster attack the two were in thier rooms studying for the next school year when they heard a screem they went down staires but thier mother was already dead. The two packed thier stuff and ran away. Whiel camping the same monster that killed thier mum came again to try and kill them, Thalia found a bow and a bunch of arrows and started shoting at the monster whiel Phoenix found a dagger and used it to kill the monster. The two of them killed the monster using team work. Later more and more monsters came till the two could not handle any more. Phoenix was knoked out and lossed his memory. Thalia kept on trying but later was also knoked out. '''After Attack: '''Thalia woke up looking for Phoenix, she was very badly wounded and almost died, her father didn't want to see her die but he coul not heal her so he turned her into a baboon Nymph and sent her to Camp Pyramid and told her that Phoenix would have to come sooner or later, So she came to Camp still getting rid of monsters. Weapons: Thalia has a bow and lots of arrows Girlz always have the best of both worlds (talk) 02:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) good JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC)